For Christ's Sakes Theyre not from the same author
by Fated Guys
Summary: Sanzo-ikkou, Weiss assassins, chased by fangirls, a little accident up in heaven sends the Weiss guys to their time. Fangirls, youkai trouble and personality differences...


**For Christ's Sake! They're Not From the Same Author! **

**By: TheGoddessTriad**

**Disclaimers**: **Gensoumaden Saiyuki **does not belong to us. It belongs to **Kazuya Minekura, **Neither does **Weiss Kreuz **which belongs **to Koyasu Takehito and Project Weiss**. We're only borrowing them for a while.

**Author's Notes: **We're not claiming that everyone mistakes them to be from the same author. A lot of people online seem to know the difference, thank god. But around here, there are actually people who mistake the Saiyuki boys to be the Weiss boys and vice versa. This was basically inspired because we saw a **wall-scroll of the Sanzo-ikkou and it had the caption of ALL THAT WEISS **in one of the Anime retail stores around here. It kind of got us miffed. . And besides, a lot of people compare them and a lot of people around from where we are keep saying that they _ARE _alike. We're just letting out some insaness related to that.

This may contain things that don't make sense. It's kind of a plot-what-plot. Meaning, this is really nothing but silliness. So, there you go.

**The Goddess Triad is **_MurasakiHonou, MaidenSuicides and NoirGoddess. _You'll be seeing us around...

Onto the fic!

Weiss Kreuz – A series created by Koyasu Takehito and PROJECT WEISS. Released in 1998.

Gensoumaden Saiyuki – A series created by Kazuya Minekura. Released and Aired in 2000 (April 4, actually)

Sanzo: Step on it, Hakkai!

(Hakkai steps on the gas harder and drives faster, all of them are looking ahead)

Hakkai: Please hold on, everyone! I'm going to go faster!

Goku: They're catching up with us!

Gojyo: I think they're going as fast as this damned jeepney!

Sanzo: Ch. They're just so goddamned annoying! (#)

Goku: Hakkai! Hurry up! They're coming!

Hakkai: Hai!

(Scene suddenly pauses and there is a voice over)

Hmm... doesn't seem right, does it?

The Sanzo-ikkou, running from an enemy? Now – if you are a true Saiyuki viewer. You know it would be a cold day in HELL before these four boys turn away and run off from a batallion of youkai ready to kill them at any chance. That they'd rather bite off their tongues than give up and be played around with. That's why us fangirls just love them SO much.

But these aren't just ANY opponents...

(Scene ensues, as dust is left in a cloud of smoke – screams, giggles and shrieks are heard)

Yup, that's right... rabid fangirls...

Anyone who WOULDN'T run from them... would have to be CRAZY.

Fangirl 1: Oh my god, Oh my god! There they go!

Fangirl 2: HAKKAI!!!! (screams and swoons)

Fangirl 3: (screaming) Sanzo-sama!!! Wait for us!!!!

(Gojyo and Goku fangirls are screaming in delight screaming for the two bishounen to come back)

Goku: They're coming CLOSER!

Hakkai: Shitsurei shimasu! (makes a turn and swerves the car) I had to make the turn, is everyone alright?

Sanzo: We're fine. (loading his gun) Did we lose them?

(Screaming ensues)

Gojyo: That's a NO.

Sanzo: Ch. Hakkai!

Hakkai: Hai! (drives faster)

(Somewhere in Tokyo)

Ken: Hurry!

(Ken jumps up, Aya and Youji soon follow, They start to run, Omi is right behind them)

Youji: This is severe! (keeps running)

Omi: (catching up) There's more of them!!!

Ken: Kuso! What do we do?!

Youji: My car! This way!

(Aya keeps quiet as he keeps running, he frowns and looks back once in a while)

(Scene pauses, another voice over)

The Weiss boys, always get their targget. Okay, okay – so they have emotional baggage and all of that. But they get through it, they always stay alive and they always will be – as Aya so puts it – They will always be Weiss.

But this mission could give them trauma and a head injury that might have a lasting effect.

Fangirl 1: AYA!!!!!

Fangirl 2: Kawaii!!!! Omi-kun!!! Come back to us!!!

Fangirl 3: Ken-san!!!! Youji-san!!! (screams and giggles)

Ken: Are we almost there?!

Youji: Aa! There it is! My car!

Aya: Hurry!

(They all get in the car and Youji immediately starts the engine)

Ken: Come on!

Omi: Be careful! Don't hurt anyone!

(Youji backs up the car and drives off, as the fangirls trail from behind)

(Aya looks at the side mirror)

(Meanwhile... Somewhere in heaven...)

Young goddess: (sends a chi blast) Give me my doll back!

Young god: Make me! (sticks his tongue out)

Young goddess: (Sends another chi blast towards him) GIVE IT!!!

Young God: I'm going to throw this away!

(The goddess screams and sends a very powerful blast towards the young god, who moves out of the way)

(Unluckily the God of Time was passing by)

God of Time: (whistling) Ah? (looks up) What the? –

(The blast hits him and he crashes to the hanging pot, he falls to the ground, swirly-eyed)

Young god: You're in trouble now...

Young goddess: What do we do?

Young god: RUN!

(A Time portal opens by the side of the road)

Youji: Are they still there?

(Ken and Omi nod)

Youji: (drives faster) Hang on then!

(Suddenly, to their surprise, a fangirl jumps a few steps away from the car)

Fangirl 4: YOUJI-SAMA!!!!

Omi: Abunai!

(Youji swerves the car to the side, Aya sees the portal)

Aya: Youji –

Youji: What? –

(They look up and suddenly see the portal, but it is too late as they go in)

Fangirl 5: They went in THERE!

Fangirl 4: Let's FOLLOW!!!

(Back in Ancient China)

(Gunshots)

Hakkai: Sanzo... I don't think that's such a good idea... they're still human...

Sanzo: Ch. Do you think I care?

(Fangirls keep screaming)

Gojyo: I don't think it's working! You're exciting them even more! They're swooning!

(The time portal suddenly opens and Youji's car zooms out of it, headed for Hakuryu)

Ken: (sees them up ahead) Abunai!!!

Hakkai: Eh?! (eyes widen as he sees Youji's car)

Gojyo: What the?! –

(Both cars swerve opposite directions as now both Weiss and Saiyuki fangirls unite screaming)

Aya: Youji, keep going!

(Youji drives faster)

Omi: (looking back) Who were those guys?

Sanzo: Hakkai! Isoge!

Hakkai: Hai! (drives faster)

Goku: (looking back) Who were those guys?

Hakkai: (sighs) I don't know...

TSUZUKU

Yeesh! What a mess! What'll happen next? We don't know. Reviews? Flames? Comments? Go right ahead.


End file.
